Imyaran Empire
The Imyaran Empire was a massive Empire stretching from the Eastern Coast of Coilethynn to the South-western shores. The Imyaran Empire was an Elven Empire that lasted 647 EE - 1319 EE. The Empire had conquered great swathes of land in central and southern Coilethynn. The Empire eventually fell in 1319 due to the Sheer size of the Empire and it's oppressive government which was extremely prejudice against all non-elven races such as Humans which had and still have by far the largest Population of all the races. The Imyaran Empire named the Land 'Coilethynn' and from then on it was known as Coilethynn throughout the land, Before the Imyaran Empire, the Land was called a Number of Names. Background Not much is known about the origins of the Imyaran Empire. Most records of it's past have been destroyed by time. A few Imyaran documents have survived but haven't given much information on it's Background as most documents are Military documents stored in Imyaran marble vaults. Military Much is known about the Imyaran Military due to well-preserved Documents kept is Marble vaults dotted around what was their territory. Their army was relatively small when compared to other factions such as the Hawktorian Empire which was part of the reason the Empire fell. Documents told that the Imyaran Empire once had a Massive army in the 1100's EE but over the centuries conflict started to die down and the army slowly shrunk to 24,000 soldiers. Not much is known about the wars they fought, but their battle formations were well documented. One of their most famous battle formations was a Testudo Formation in which a large group of soldiers would create a protective shell over themselves using their shields, these formations were good against pretty much all the enemy could throw at them. Fall of the Empire In the late 1260's EE an Opressive government came to power through corruption and assassinations. This government was prejudice to all Non-elven races and even treated the elves unfairly in some cases. The Government was corrupt and caused alot of Unrest in the far reaches of the Empire. In the year 1271 a Massive riot erupted in one of the Imyaran cities (The name of which as been lost to time) the riot soon escalated into armed conflict and the greatly weakened Imyaran Army fell to the rebels superior Numbers, over the course of the next 50 years many more revolts would be staged and most of which would be successful. By the year 1318 the Rebels had finally surrounded the Imyaran Capital of Naaurae'ise and conflict ensued, over the course of a year the Capital finally fell as the Imyaran army simply collapsed. The Emperor and all the government officials were Executed. Once the Empire had fell the Rebels abandoned the Ruined cities and returned to their small villages to resume life hoping to forget about the horrors of the Rebellion. The fall of the Imyaran Empire was a widely known event, settlements all over Coilethynn heard about the Conflict. The Fall of the Empire ushered in a New Era in which more factions would form and prosper.